Raynos Vs Raynos
by Raynos
Summary: My first Zoids fic. The Blitz team gets challeged by a new team called the Dunes team. Jamie is having some problems with the new team. UPDATE: Chap 2 is Up and story completed.
1. Dunes Vs Blitz

Raynos Vs Raynos AKA Dunes Teams Vs Blitz team  
  
By Raynos (The author)  
  
Disclimer: Ok as you all know. I don't own Zoids Zero or any Zoids, wish I could own Jamie ^ ^.   
Zoids is owned by Tomy.  
I do own the Dunes Team (as far as I know there is no team on the show) Kem, Tank, and Joe are  
mine.  
  
A large, blue snail transporter was traveling across a desert plains, the wind was blowing a  
little, nothing was really happening outside.  
  
Jamie was driving the Hover Cargo, like usual. "We're coming up to the battle site, everyone.  
Better get the Zoids ready to mobilize." The young boy announced over the intercom.   
  
Bit Cloud got off the couch he was laying on. "Finally." He said as he stretches.  
  
Brad finished drinking his coffee. "Guess it's time." He muttered to himself and walked towards  
the docking area.  
  
In the control room (Or whatever that place is where Doc and Jamie are usually seen at) Leena put  
her hand up to her face and sighed. "I really want fight...." she muttered.  
  
Jamie looked at her. "Sorry but repairs on the Gunsniper haven't been completed yet so there's  
nothing we can do." He then turned back around.  
  
"That's why you're going in her place, Jamie." He looked at his daughter. "You'll get to do the  
next Zoids match."  
  
"But this is a new team we've never fought. I wanna give them my 'Leena welcome'!" She yelled.  
  
"Only you would consider shooting all you missiles and shooting your guns at the opposing team   
at be a welcome...." Jamie muttered to himself. "He then looked up. "Our challengers are coming."  
  
Doc looked up and saw the Red Whale king flying into view. "Stop here, Jamie, and mobilize our  
Zoids."  
  
"Ok Doc."  
  
Toros leaned backwards. "The Dunes Team..."  
  
Flashback  
  
The entire Blitz team was looking at a screen in the briefing room (Not on that name either) a  
female voice was talking. "Tomorrow at noon the Dunes team will be fighting your team on a   
three Vs three zoids battle. The Zoid Battle commission has approved it. From what I've heard  
about your team you will be quite tough. I can't wait to see if the rumors are true." The   
screen then disappeared.  
  
"We're going against the Dunes team, who are a B ranked team. From the information I've gather  
they're a team of three that specialized in air and land. I'm not sure on what Zoids they   
use, but the leader is great at aircombat." Jamie stated.  
  
"Since Leena's Zoid is still out of commission it makes it a good idea to have you fighting   
this time, Jamie." The blonde haired guy said.  
  
Leena growled at Bit. "I would have been just as good, Bit! I'll just shoot it down!" She put   
her hands into guns and acted like she was shooting.  
  
Brad got back on the subject. "A B rank class doesn't sound very threating."  
  
"They may be B ranked but by how they been moving it seems they'll be A rank soon." Jamie said.  
  
"Me and Jager will take them down. No problem." Bit grinned.  
  
Present  
  
"CAS complete!" Jamie called to bit.  
  
"Then go Jager!" Jager launched from the top of the hover cargo and slided to a stop.  
  
"Brad here. Mobilizing Shadow Fox." Shadow Fox launched from the top of the Hover Cargo and  
landed next to Jager.  
  
"Mobilizing Raynos." Raynos flew out of the Hover Cargo and flew over Shadow Fox and Jager.  
  
Bit looked around. "Where are they at?"   
  
"Here they come." Brad said.  
  
The red Whale King opened its jaw and flew lower towards the ground. A blue Ankelosarus zoid   
with many guns crashed into the ground and turned towards the Blitz Team.  
  
Jamie checked it out. "A Gunbluster.."  
  
The Ship then pulled up and another blue Pterosaurs-type Zoid flew out. It had lots of missiles  
and guns on it. The zoids landed on the ground.  
  
"Petra Striker and..."  
  
The final Zoid Flew out from under the Whale king, it was a Marine blue color. It hovered over  
the Gunbuster.   
  
"A blue Raynos. Those must be the Dunes team zoids."  
  
A crash was heard not to far from where the zoids were.  
  
"Judge is here."  
  
The capsule opened and a white/sliver colored robot was standing there. "Everything within a 12  
mile radius is the perimeter of this zoid battle. Battle 0993. Ready...fight!"  
  
Both the Gunbluster and Petra Striker started shooting at the Jager and Shadow Fox. Both zoids  
dodged the attack and ran at the shooting zoids.  
  
The Petra Striker pulled itself up into the air. "I'll take the cat, Tank, you take the fox."   
It then flew at Jager.  
  
"Roger that, Joe." The Gunbluster turned to towards the fox.  
  
In the air Jamie was already having problems. The blue Raynos was fast, despite the fact it had  
more weapons on it. It was already causing a fair amount of damage.  
  
"How can he be so fast with those weapons?" He asked himself.  
  
To his left side a screen popped up with a girl's face. She looked around Jamie's age and had  
blackish-blue hair that went just past her ears. "I was expecting you to be more of a threat  
since you have a Raynos."  
  
Jamie blinked. "You're a girl? ...how can you move so fast."  
  
The girl winked. "Smart choices kid. Enough talk I'm challenging you to a one on one fight.   
Let's see who really has the best skills."   
  
"I'll take that challenge."  
  
"Ok then...by the way name's Kem." The screen then disappeared.  
  
The blue Raynos shot off a missile from its back and hit Jamie's zoid with a direct hit.   
  
'I have to get behind her to get a good shot.' He thought then pulled down on the controls.   
His Raynos flew up then arched around until it was behind the blue Raynos.   
On Jamie's screen, two cross hairs appeared on the blue Raynos and moved around. 'Come on   
lock-on...' The crosshairs combined and the words 'lock-on' appeared. '...and fire.' he   
pushed the guns control.  
  
(A/N we'll just say Jamie's zoid is a guy and Kem's zoid is a she)  
  
The guns strucked the blue Raynos' tail and back. "Good move...but not good enough!" Two   
guns positioned on its' tail turned towards Jamie and fired hitting him on his wings. The   
Jamie's Raynos screeched and start going down in a spin.  
  
All he was able to do was scream.  
  
Oh the ground Jager and Petra Striker we're almost equaling the other's damage.   
  
Jager was trying to bring down the flyer but so far he's missed. "Get down here and   
really fight!" Bit yelled. Jager roared pretty much the same thing.  
  
Gunbluster had slightly better firepower but Shadow Fox could out maneuver it. "Try to   
get me now." Brad said very casually as his Zoid suddenly shot out a cloud of smoke and   
moved into it.  
  
Neither Tank nor his zoid could detect or see Shadow Fox making them have the disadvantage.   
"Come on...come on.." Gunbluster continued looking around. Then...  
  
Crash!  
  
Some of Gunbluster's guns fell off and hit the desert ground while its' back sparked a little.  
  
Tank's zoid turned around and looked at Brad. "Get behind me then attack me with your  
claws...should have expected that." The dinosaur then shot at the fox.  
  
"Strike laser claw!" Jager knocked off one of the flying dino's missile pods.   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
A beep was heard in Bit's cockpit. "Huh?" On the screen Bit could see something falling   
towards the ground, the picture was magnified and it was a green Raynos. "Jamie!" A cloud   
of sand shot up.  
  
To be continued 


	2. And the winner is....

Raynos Vs Raynos (part 2) He's back!  
  
Disclaimer: Look at part one...  
  
Note: Ok I finally saw the first eps of Zoids and just to let everyone know. Petra Striker was  
misspelled it's Ptera Striker, I got the name from off its model I bought at Toys R Us. Its name   
is different on the show, but it's Jamie's original Zoid. Ok done talking...on to the story!  
  
The girl laughed. "Guess he was no threat...now who's next." She saw that the Gunbluster was  
losing. "Better help Tank." she said then pulled up on the controls and her zoid dived towards  
the battlers.  
  
Gunbluster was barely moving on its now three legs. Brad was able to shoot off one of its' legs.  
Though it only had three legs now it could still fire with its dozen blasters.  
  
Shadow Fox trotted around the damaged Zoid, growling low. "You're very stubborn and can't see  
that you're going to lose."  
  
Gunbluster's head kept looking at the black fox. "I am stubborn and I'm not," Two thrusters  
suddenly lit up from up on its back and it charged at Brad. "Going to give up!" Because Tank's  
Zoid was much heavier then Brad's he was able to knock to fox down, that was a bad move.  
  
Though Shadow Fox was knock over it had positioned its gattling gun at Gunbluster's side and let  
lose a dozen shots. The zoid fell over.  
  
"Ok you surprised me with that. That Zoid has been customized with those thrusters." Bard said as  
he got his Zoid back up on all fours.  
  
Tank rubbed his forehead; he had hit his forehead pretty hard from that last hit. 'If he gets a  
few more shoots on me my computer's gonna freeze and I'll be out of this...' The boy hit his  
fist on top of the computer and grabbed the controls. "Get up!"   
Gunbluster was struggling to get.   
  
Shadow Fox moved back a bit then crouched slightly and his (getting tired of it..) claws glowed.  
"Well bye." With that Shadow Fox ran towards the pretty much dead zoid, he was using strike   
laser claw. The fox leapt up and dived toward Gunbluster.  
  
Clang then a loud thud was heard.  
  
The Shadow Fox's paws stopped glowing and it layed in the sand. "What?"  
  
A screen popped up on the center of Brad's cockpit, it was that girl. "Sorry but you can't take  
my teammates out Fox."  
  
Brad then remembered what happened. Right when he was touching down on Gunbluster the Raynos hit  
him back with her wings. "I didn't even see you coming or detect it. Must have been moving  
pretty fast."  
  
"Check the side of your Shadow Fox, I left my mark..."   
The Shadow fox had three deep scratch marks going from its shoulder to hind leg.  
"Bye...bye!" The screen disappeared.  
  
Brad turned to see the Raynos coming back at him. "Crap!"  
  
"Got you- oof!" Kem's Raynos flew backwards then stopped. She smiled. "Well look whose back."  
  
The boy grinned. "You thought you won but now...you're messing with the Wild Eagle!"  
  
"Wild Eagle? Did you hit your head or something?" Her Zoid then turned its booster on and shot up  
high into the sky.   
  
"Do you really think I can't get you?" He followed after her.  
  
Brad turned back to Tank. "Now bye." He shot his gattling gun.  
  
"I'm taking you down too." The Gunbluster shot all twelve shots.  
  
Both attacks hit and Gunbluster stopped moving.  
  
Brad grinned. "Guess I won." Then his Zoid fell. "...or it was a draw."  
  
"Ahhhhhhh! Stop! Stop! I'm gonna be sick!"  
  
"Continue spinning him Jager." Bit commanded.  
  
Jager was able to grab Ptera Striker's tail and was spinning him like mad.  
  
Jamie aka Wild Eagle was staying close to Kem's tail.   
  
'His skills have improved a bit. He's been able to dodge most of my moves now...is this because  
of the suddenly personality change?' She up on her controls and dived down.  
  
'What is she doing now?' Wild Eagle followed her. 'Doesn't matter I'll take her down!'  
  
Kem saw Wild Eagle follow her. 'Perfect.' With that she suddenly made her Zoid pull a U-turn.   
  
"Now you're mine!" Wild Eagle did a U-turn and this time got to the side of Kem. "That this." He  
shot his guns.  
  
"No I'm not." The blue Raynos suddenly went into a spinning nosedive.  
  
"Why did she do that?" Wild Eagle questioned then Jamie remembers what it was. "By spinning at  
that speed she's able to protect herself from the shots...."  
  
"Stop it already! Make your Liger stop!" Joe was still stuck in Bit's spin and was getting really  
dizzy.  
  
"Think he's had enough, Liger?" Bit asked grinning.  
  
Liger roared in response, when he opened his mouth that sent Ptera Striker flying until it  
skidded to a painful looking stop.  
  
Bit sighed. "Aww I was expecting him to skip like a rock actually."   
  
Joe got his Zoid back up but it was moving back and forth, showing that it was dizzy. "That was  
cheap..ugg I'm way too dizzy." Joe covered his mouth. "Too...dizzy." His Zoid fell to its side,  
dizzy and defeated.  
  
"All right! A little spinning is a way of winning." Liger gave a loud roar.  
  
Brad walked back inside the Hover Cargo and sat down in a chair. "That Tank guy took my Zoid out  
when I took his out."  
  
Leena grinned. "I would have blown him up before he could lay a final hit. Bang..bang!"  
  
"Knowing you, you would do that. So who's left?"  
  
Leena checked the screen. "Bit just took out the Ptera Striker in a, uh, different style then  
usual. Looks like the only one left is the Raynos. How it looks now that's the team leader."  
  
(A/n: Personality change)  
  
"I can't get one hit on her." Each time Wild Eagle tried to shoot Kem, she would go into a dive  
spin, blocking the moves. "What a second.." Jamie fired a couple of shots at the Raynos and as  
predicted she went into a spinning dive. "I see her flaw now."   
  
  
Kem stopped spinning and pulled herself out of the dive. "He just won't learn..." She notice the  
Raynos positioning itself to attack again. 'How sad.'  
  
"She leaves herself open doing that. It will block side attacks but not from the top and bottom.  
Also since she's in that dive her attack speed a reduced...got it." Jamie fired a large amount  
of shots at Kem, like each time she went into a spinning dive. This time one thing changed Jamie  
went after her, his Raynos tucked its wing in a went into a dive.  
  
Kem yawned. "Getting boring..." A beep was heard and she looked to see the green Raynos diving at  
her. "What?" She pushed the controls for the tail guns. "Trying something new I see, too bad I  
caught on."   
  
"Too bad it's a little late!" Jamie's Raynos was moving at mach 3 in this dive, he rammed headfirst   
into the Raynos's tail and legs then pulled up a bit.  
  
Kem was pushed forward hard. "Oww..." Her cockpit started beeping over and over, a picture popped  
up showing the ground. She quickly tried to get her Zoid out of the dive. "What? It's not  
responding." She tried again and the zoid wouldn't respond. 'He won this.' The blue Raynos skid  
to a stop, the wings hit the ground with a thud.  
  
Jamie's Raynos crashed to the ground, about 15 feet from Kem. "I didn't think this would  
happen.." He then blacked out.  
  
When Jamie awoke Bit and Kem were looking at him. "Did we win?" He asked softly.  
  
"Yep! Another win for the Blitz team." Bit said.  
  
"You pulled a nice move back there, too bad you crashed." the girl said. "Well out team lost, you  
guys are a great team." She then left.  
  
Jamie stood up and rubbed his head. "That was actually fun."  
  
"Let's head back ok?" Bit got into his Liger and ran towards the snail Zoid.  
  
Jamie waved his hands in the air. "Bit wait!..my Raynos is out...geez." The boy started walking  
towards the ship. "I take out the leader and finish the match and this is what I get." he  
sighed.  
  
The End. 


End file.
